Broken
by Tabascoo
Summary: Hope's parent's been brutally murdered and Hope was there but couldn't do anything. Hope is filled with anger and desire of revenge. He 's gonna make galenth pay .
1. Chapter 1 Corruption

_I decided to rewrite this chapter because I wrote it very fast , and I though it wasn't really good .And I also didn't mention a lot of things so that's why I'm rewriting this._

_Please reviews , I'll appreciate , and about the rating , I think T is ok I put some blood to dramatize the fact that his parents died , after that , there won't be much blood I believe . _

**Chapter 1 Corruption**

_I've been living a simple and ordinary life with my family . I was 7 when that happened , when completely .I came back from school and went directly to my home. I knew that my parents were waiting for me since it was my birthday .We were living in a very big house . We only moved yesterday so nobody knew us and my father chosed somewhere in the middle of nowhere ._

When I opened the door , I saw my father , he was dressed in a classy black suit ."Hi dad , where's mom ?" I asked while smiling like an idiot .

"She is preparing the cake " He answered while sighing .

I knew that mom wasn't a good cook , but to prepare the cook , I expected the worst .

"Don't make that face , it won't be that bad , or at least I hope so " then he winked at me .While searching in his bag he said "Here " he gaved me a bill of 10 gil and said " Go buy something while your mom is making the cake" and smiled .

"'kay , bye " I replied nonchalantly .

_I went to the grocery down the street and bought some food and bottles of water . But when I came back , I saw a group of Psicoms breaking through the door . They were too many and they were armed so I hid behind the neighbourhood's house . I had many thoughts running through my mind , what if something happened , why were they here , why . Then I heard gunshots .I was frozen in fear , as soon as they got out of our house , I went behind and jumped the fence to get in the house as quick as I could . _

I saw my father lying on the ground covered in blood , and my mom , who was in her apron , was next to him , she died with a frightened face . Her eyes were open from the shock .

I closed her eyes and cried all the tears that I had . Then I saw my father's hand move a bit and I noticed there was a mark that looked like a bird on his hand , as soon as I touched it , it disappeared to appear on my hand but I didn't really pay attention .

" Father !" I yelled while crying .

He patted my head with his hand covered in blood "My .. diary .. y-you" Then his hand fell on the ground without any sign of life .

"Father !" I yelled even louder this time , but he just wouldn't answer me .

I hated that feeling of uselessness , because I wasn't strong enough , my parents were taken from me . I swore that I would avenge them , I would make you drown in his own blood .I immediately went upstairs to found his diary on his desk next to a present box . Ah , he bought me a gift I though . I opened it , it was a boomerang . I told him a few days ago that I wanted one I though while holding my tears back .

But then , I heard a loud sound , it was the Psicoms , they came back to retrieve the bodies . They were going to check upstairs , to see if there was anything useful . I packed quickly the diary and the boomerang with the food that was already in my backpack and I jumped through the window without making any noise .

I headed to Archylte Steppe because there , there won't be any Psicoms or things controlled by them . And I heard a lot of rumors about one of the clan of hunters that was there , they said that there were a group of barbaric who only knew how to kill , that were uneducated . I only wanted to know how to kill , even if they were monster .I would do anything to see him dead but I knew that I couldn't go against the Sanctum if I was alone , I first needed allies .

_At the same time , in Bodhum , there was a girl named Lightning , she was a recruit of the Guardian Corp .She was only 15 but with her impressive fightning skill , she proved her value .Lieutenant Amodar noticed that and took her under his wings .She was no longer a recruit but a soldier , and of course she received missions . And one of them was to guard the gate that leaded to Gran Pulse . She only knew that if she saw a little boy silver haired , she had to arrest him ._


	2. Chapter 2 Stronger

**Chapter 2 Stronger **

. Wherever I was , there was always a wanted poster with me on it .The sanctum damaged my family's reputation .We were accused of highest treason and every citizens believed it . Bull . It was just an excuse to cover the fact that they murdered them .But the clans of hunters in Gran Pulse ,it was my only option . I heard that they didn't believe the sanctum in the slightest ,and that they were a group of barbaric peoples that knows nothing but kill or so they say .I managed to get through the city without getting caught thanks to my hood .I wanted to read the diary that my dad left for me apparently .Why would the sanctum go so far but I had no time to lose ,wherever I was , the whole nation wanted me dead after that the Sanctum brainwashed them .I have to reach Gran Pulse and the only way to was to go through one gate . But when I arrived , I didn't expect them to be that many to guard a gate .

_It was a long road with a bunch of house and stores , down the road was the gate , guarding by about twenty soldiers .It was very lively and beautiful .I wish my parents was there with me to enjoy ._

I've been wandering in the street for days , to reach the gate , my clothes stunk .It was really noisy so I went in a small alley and sat there , pretending to be a beggar , while thinking about a way to go through . I had to create a diversion , like that I could pass without getting caught . But then the mark on my hand started glowing so I hid my hand under my clothes , without knowing what was happening .

Then I heard a voice "Will you make a deal with me?" , but I was alone in the alley .

" I'm in your mind , only you can hear me , if you make a deal with me , I will lend you my power ", but who was it , "I'm the fire phoenix sealed in your mark ".

What ?! You're the mark on father's hand"You'll understand when you'll read your father's diary , now, will you make a deal with me ?" , how do you know about the dia , " I'm in your mind , I'm always with you , I know everything about you , so now , will you make a deal with me ?".

If I can see Galenth Dysley , dying , drowning in his own blood , I'll do anything .

"Good , I'll lend you my power , but don't forget that you have to do something for me in return ". Then the mark started to grow even bigger to cover all my arm . It looked like a tattoo ,"It's a proof in our language that you made a pact with me , you just have to focus and it will burn but be careful , when you cast fire spell , you arm will be glowing" , burn ? ,"I'm a fire phoenix , what do you expect. Just burn one of the house , they will all run to help ". Then I felt anger , Why didn't you help him , why didn't you save him ! "He didn't make a deal with me , his arm wasn't covered by the mark , you remember . Since he didn't make a deal with me , I can lend my power or even help him !". I-I'm sorry , I "it's okay , I understand , first , we have to get out of here ".

but what if I kill some innocent people "the fire reflect your emotions , if you don't want to hurt them , it won't burn them ".

So I focused my mind on the house next to the gate , and it immediately started burning , everyone was terrified .As expected , the PSICOMs ran there to help , so I took the opportunity to ran through the gate .

But then , someone grabbed my arm and said " show me your face " , it was a woman with long pink hair , she was very beautiful but I had no time to waste . I didn't know what to do and said "Hem , I'm sorry , I'm in a hurry" then a woman yelled to her while grabing her arm " help please ! my son is in the house " , since her grip was loose , she only managed to remove my hood and see a bit of my silver hair , but I was already far so she went to help the woman .

_I ran until I couldn't see the city ,and found myself in a plain but the view was amazing .I walked until I saw an abandoned shelter but inside , there were 4 old wooden beds that looked used . _

I sat outside of the shelter using one of the wall as a support ."That was close" said the fire phoenix , you don't need to remind me ." and you can call me Areil , maybe now you can read the diary " , yeah .. I should .

Then I opened his diary and read it : Hope , you are reading it now right , I knew that it would happen so I prepared this .Everything started a few month ago , the Sanctum found an old parchment in some ruins, it was kind of an ancient ritual . Galenth couldn't risk himself because maybe it was dangerous , so he asked me to . I needed him to trust me so I accepted . He also asked 3 other people . He brought us into a dark small room , and we started to recite the content of the parchment , but then , each of our hand started shining , and a mark appeared . In the beginning , I didn't know what it was , but I understood everything when it talked to me , he asked me to make a deal with me but I refused , I knew that the Sanctum wasn't going to let me live a long life , what if he comes to you after my death . A few days after that ,Galenth changed his attitude toward me that it was obvious that he suspected I was rising a rebellion and that he knew about the magic .So I decided that we had to move .But when I heard some colleague saying that Galenth planned to kill us the day of your birthday , I didn't know what to do, so I started to prepare this , I knew that there is no way I could escape him , but you , you can .Nora knew too but we though that not telling you was better .You have to stop him before he kills more innocent people.

And do you like your present ,I bought it with Nora , we knew that you like boomerangs .I'm sorry that I wasn't home often , I guess I'm someone who doesn't express his feeling very well but I want you to know that we love you .Don't cry ,raise your eyes , we will be there , watching over you , you're not alone .

I was happy but sad at the same time . I put the diary back in my bag while trying to hold back my tears .I won't ever feel that useless again , I'll become stronger , and I'll stop him .But then I heard footsteps , and laughter ,I immediately went hid behind some bush .I managed to have a quick look at them .They were 3 and were all armed with guns .They were carrying a dead wild boar.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 The clan

**Chapter 3 The clan **

They were 3 , one of the girl seemed lively with bright red hair tied in curled pigtails, the other one seemed more cocky and confident ,she had bronze skin with dark brown hair .And also a man , who had fair hair and who seemed older .

They were walking to the shelter .

The guy said " ah , I'm so hungry ".

"wait until we get back" smiled the girl with bright red hair .

The other girl was checking the area and then , our eyes met . She immediately aimed her gun between my eyes and said " Get out ".

Then I walked out of the bush , hands on my head .

"kneel" she said while pointing her gun at me .

The other girl asked " Why are you here ?"

Then my stomach growled .That was awkward ."You don't say " said Areil .

"I-I'm just look-king for a cl-clan " I stuttered .

" Fang , you're scaring him with your gun "said the girl with bright red hair while pouting .

"Vanille ,don't you remember last time , you never know " replied Fang.

"But it's a little boy , he won't do anything " pleaded Vanille while an innocent face.

"Let's take him with us , Craig'll decide " said the man .

Fang growled and tied my hand , then she whispered to me" If you try anything , you're dead ".

_Then they took me to their clan .Their clan's base was really big , it was almost like a little city in the middle of nowhere , it was surprisingly beautiful _._The people looked completely different from what the rumors said .They looked nice and kind .They took me to a manor and threw me in front of someone ._

Well I guess he is the boss , I have to get in the clan ."Maybe you could show him your power " proposed Areil .What if he gets scared and wants me dead . " Well then, just be honest ".

"You must have heard them , I'm Craig .Who are you , and why are you here ?" said Craig bluntly.

"I'm Hope Estheim ,I come from the city , and I would like you to teach me how to fight "

"So you're a spy ?" asked Craig , surprised .

"No , I hate the Sanctum as much as you , so I though we could work together "

"Give me a proof that you aren't a spy then , I can hardly believe you right now."

"Stab me then " I said calmly . If you told me few day ago that I would say that , I wouldn't believe you , but it's now or never , if he isn't on my side , then I will never get my revenge .The 3 peoples that took him here were astonished .

"Very well" replied Craig while taking out his knife .

Craig raised his knife , ready to slash him .I closed my eyes ,and then , he didn't cut me .

They he started laughing and said "I like you ".


End file.
